Rajnikanth in IE : A chaotic adventure!
by RyuseiFTW
Summary: Rajnikanth is the great Indian Icon. Theres nothing that he cant do! What if Rajnikanth and his neice Ryusei enter the world of Inazuma Eleven? What will Rajnikanth do there? If you wanna submit OC's please PM me! Don't read if you can't take the stupidity! Just to say, Rajni sir is really awesome!


**Hey guys, just a stupid idea I had in Mind, I wanted to write so yeah! "Constructive" reviews will be responded to, Fucking flames containing only abuse will be ignored! Enjoy! or don't if don't wanna Enjoy.**

"Check Mate!", yelled Rajni anna as he ordered his Knight to move forward. The knight saluted him and moved.

"Owww man! You always get me Rajnikanth sir!", Said superman who was wearing plane clothes as he took a day off to play a game of chess.

They both looked down to a large field designed in the shape of a chessboard. Real live men on the field. The Black king was Obama(not being racist!) And the white king was Vladmir Putin(again!). They both asked permission to leave and as soon Rajni anna nodded, they left.

Just then Ryusei walked in holding a raw chicken wing. "Could you cook this for me anna?", he said raising up the chicken wing.

Rajnikanth gave a quick glare to the chicken wing and it deep fried in an instant. "There you go, my boy. What are you doing now Rajju?"

"ANNA! I have told you not to call me that!", said Ryusei irritated. If anyone else had said this Rajnikanth would have killed him using his own Osama-bin-laden Pokemon(Hehehe)

"Okay, I won't! So Rajju, what are you gonna do now?", asked Rajnikanth.

"pfft, Me? I am gonna go watch Inazuma Eleven?", Ryusei said as he took a bite from his freshly cooked Chicken wing.

"Aha, I know the author! We used to play soccer when we were kids! What was his name? Hmmm"

"Akihiro Hino?"

"Yeah!", Rajnikanth started juggling his diamond soccer ball.

"Yes that! Hey! You wanna watch with me?" said Ryusei as he took another bite.

"Lets go!" said Rajnikanth. As he stood still, the world around him moved until he had reached his living room.

"C-Cool!" Ryusei said as he sat on the couch made out of feathers. The episode where teikoku had comw to challenge Raimon. Rajnikanth was watching with interest, but after 3,12658 seconds he knew the entire story, so he got bored.

"Rascala! Lets go in the anime!", Rajnikanth pulled in Ryusei through the TV screen, and they entered the world of Inazuma Eleven. Kidou was going to do the Emperor penguin No. 2 . This was the momment. Endou woild do the legendary move. He yelled, "Rajni Hand!" and the ball stopped in an instant. The mention of Rajnikanth scared the bal and it stopped. Everybody was like, "Yay! You did Endou!" Meanwhile, Kidou was wondering what happened. So unlike how it was supposed to happen, all the Teikoku players ran away abandoning their captain, Kidou, who after seeing everybody has magicly disappered ran too.

"AWESOME! That was so amazing Endou-kun!" yelled Ryusei like a fangirl as he ran upto The Raimon team. Goenji just stood there, realising he was not needed. By this time everyone had crowded around Rajnikanth who was standing, and his shadow was signing autographs.

"Edda! Thia place ia good Rajju! I mean Ryusei!", said Rajnikanth.

"Yes Anna! This is Raimon Eleven! And this is-", Ryusei introduced everyone.

Megane stepped up to greet him, "Nice to meet you Rajnikanth!" he said. But then Megane's hand started sweating, the sweat being scared of Rajnikanth's wrath ran away! A few momments later, Megane was dropped into the Toilet and he became the hero of the toilets!

"This is gonna be interesting!", said Endou grinning.

**DUH ****_DUH DUH! Rajnikanth has entered the world of IE? Megane wanted be the hero of raimon team, but insted he is the hero of the toilet now! Rajnikanth likes it here and he is thinking of staying here. What Chaos will follow? Will it be the same? Dont wait for the next chapter, cause its gonna take too long to write! Too difiicult to Manipulate Rajni sir's personality for FFN._**

**_Rajnikanth - I will modify Fanfiction! Mind It!_**

**_I am sure you will do sir! This is complete random shit, if you wanna read, if you don't wanna read then, go cry in the corner over there! Just kidding! Also I wanted to know if you guys would like to gove OC's For the story! If you need further info just send me a pm! I talk too much? K bye!_**


End file.
